


"Out of a Coffee Colored Sky"

by A_Hundred_Jewels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fem James, Fem Sirius, Fem wolfstar, First Meeting, Minor Jily, Muggle AU, bonus at the end with fem james, coffee shop AU, fem remus, normal lily because i love femslash, sort of a college au, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hundred_Jewels/pseuds/A_Hundred_Jewels
Summary: Remy Lupin always finds herself bored at her coffee house job, especially in the mornings. Then, Soriah walks through the door, and she is unlike any customer Remy's ever met.





	"Out of a Coffee Colored Sky"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, who is wonderful (well we've all read her books, haven't we?) However, this story is mine. Let me know what you think in the comments!

It was mornings like this that Remy Lupin hated. The coffee house was empty; everyone was either at work or in class. Half the time, Remy wondered why The Coffee Pot was even open in the mornings. All her early shifts were spent studying, reading, and wearing out her phone battery. Even with free Wi-Fi, though, Remy was perpetually bored. 

Remy brushed a tawny curl behind her ear as she stared at the physics textbook in front of her. She’d been reading the same sentence over and over for what felt like the past hour, yet she had absolutely no idea what it was about. 

Sighing, Remy closed the book, dropping onto her pile of textbooks under the counter. Rummaging through her canvas bag, Remy found her book, All The Light We Cannot See, which she’d found at a yard sale a couple of weeks ago. Remy wasn’t supposed to read at work, but she doubted her boss would find out, or actually care if he did. She opened to where her bookmark lay and lost herself within the pages. 

The door opened, letting cold air flow in that pulled Remy back to the real world. She looked up, and felt her breath catch. The girl in front of her was stunning. She had long black hair that fell over the shoulders of her black leather jacket. Her eyes were as grey as winter, but held too much mischief to seem cold. She turned towards Remy and grinned crossing her arms over her chest.   
“Well, well,” she said. “Jamie would be impressed. Usually, I have to do a bit more if I want this much attention.”

Remy felt her face flush, but she focused on closing her book and sliding off of her wooden stool. She took her place at the counter.“C-can I help you?” she asked in as cool and confident a voice as she could muster.   
“I believe so.” The girl strode forward, her black heeled boots clicking on the dirty tiles. “This place sells coffee, doesn’t it?” She stopped at the counter and leaned forward. Remy rolled her eyes.   
“No, of course not. Why would we? We’re only called The Coffee Pot.”

The girl laughed, and Remy felt illogically glad that this goddess of a girl found her funny. The girl smirked, raising her eyebrows. “Aren’t you a smart one,” she said casually. Remy smiled back, most of her nerves gone, now. “What can I get for you?” she asked.   
“Just a medium iced coffee.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Nope. That’s all.”  
“Okay, then. Can I get a name?”   
At this, the girl laughed. “There is literally nobody in here. Do you really need my name?”  
Remy bit her lip, smiling nervously. “Sorry. I’ve been working here for a while. It’s a habit.”  
The girl held up her hand. “Never fear, Miss Barista. You asked for my name and I’m giving it to you. I’m Soriah,” she said, leaning across the counter. Remy swallowed, trying to ignore the fact that Soriah was getting closer- very close. Hurriedly, she nodded in what she figured was a businesslike manner, and turned around to make the coffee. 

“So, um, Soriah,” Remy voiced as she made the drink, “do you go to university around here?”  
“Of course I do. You?”  
“Y-yeah.” Remy mentally scolded herself for the stupid question. Regaining her composure, she turned around and raised her eyebrows. “You don’t have to stand here if you don’t want to,” she remarked. “There are plenty of empty seats.”  
Soriah was still leaning with her elbows propped up on the counter. Soriah shrugged both shoulders. “What’s the point? We’re the only people here. You’re bored?; I’m interesting. It would go against all the laws of public service for me to just abandon you at the counter. By the way, what’s your name?”

Remy turned around with the finished coffee, and only slightly a slightly flushed face.. “Remy,” she said, pointing to her badge.   
“Remy,” Soriah repeated, thoughtfully, as if in approval. She looked at Remy again. “Yes, I suppose that works.” Remy snorted. “No kidding,” she said. Soriah returned her ironic smile. “How much do I owe you?” she asked.   
“Huh?” Remy replied.  
“For the coffee. I bought coffee. You’re holding it in your hand.”  
“Oh, right. Sorry.” Remy set the styrofoam cup down on the counter. “”That’ll be two dollars, I think.” Remy checked the board behind her. “Yeah, two dollars.” Soriah nodded and reached into one of the many pockets of her jacket. 

“Wait- no,” Remy said, hastily. Soriah looked up. “Let- let me pay for this one.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. This was an extremely boring morning until you showed up. Even when I was reading, I was usually wishing I was asleep.” Soriah looked over the counter at All The Light We Cannot See. She looked back at Remy.   
“You were reading a classic. You might as well have been asleep,” she said, then laughed when Remy gasped in mock offense.  
“Are you insulting my reading taste? I’ll spit in your coffee if I must!” Remy challenged dramatically. Soriah laughed harder.   
“Spit, then! I’ll drink it anyway!”  
“You’re disgusting!” Remy was laughing too, now. It was so unlike her to joke around with a customer this way. But, then again, Soriah was unlike any customer she’d ever had. Usually, they just seemed half asleep, or bored. Or they were just unpleasant. Their laughter died down, gradually. Soriah grinned at Remy. “Look, I have give you something,” she said. Remy took a deep breath. “How about you give me your number, then?” Remy said. The side of Soriah’s mouth quirked. “I suppose that might work,” she replied. 

Soriah reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out an old receipt. On it, she scribbled her name and number, before handing it to Remy in exchange for the coffee. “Thank god this is iced coffee,” Soriah said, looking at her drink fondly. “Otherwise it definitely would have gotten cold by now.” Remy smiled and looked at the receipt. She raised her eyebrows. “You rented Moana?” Remy asked incredulously. Soriah bit her lip. “Maybe I should have used a regular bit of paper,” she said, laughing quietly. “My number’s on the back.” Remy turned the receipt over. Below the number, it read Soriah Black. Perfect. She grinned at Soriah, who winked before sipping her coffee and walking away. Things were about to get interesting. 

\----*1 month later*----

Remy grinned when Soriah strode into The Coffee Pot. Her boots clicked on the tile, just as they had a month ago. Remy loved it no less than she had on that first day. For once it was a busy morning, and Remy couldn’t wait for the abnormal rush of people to cease. (There seemed to be no in-between at the coffeehouse. Either people came in a flood or not at all, and both made her irritated). The door closed, leaving behind the slight chill of winter. Soriah smiled back as she walked up to the counter, and Remy tingled all over.   
“Hey, Rem,” she greeted her girlfriend. Remy brightened further, and kissed the other girl’s cheek. “Hello, there. My shift will end soon.”  
“Can I stay up at the counter?”  
“Soriah, there are actual people here, today.  
“A ringing endorsement of your workplace, my dear,” Soriah said sarcastically. “Please, can I stay?”  
Remy rolled her eyes, which only made her look more amused. “Fine. You can stay, until someone tells you to sit down. Don’t block up the line, though. There are at least three people behind you.” Startled, Soriah turned around, and bolted out of the way, so that an irritated looking woman dressed in grey could move forward. 

Throughout the last few minutes of her shift, Remy kept looking over at Soriah, who continued to lean languidly against the counter. She alternated between playing with sugar packets and staring contentedly at Remy. (Whenever she caught her at this, though, Soriah, would blush and look away, which made Remy laugh). She could never look for long, though. There really were quite a lot of customers today. After what Remy had mistakenly thought to be the end of it, a girl with messy black hair and glasses rushed through the glass door. She grinned at Soriah, and nodded enthusiastically towards Remy. “This her, Siri?” she asked. “Why hello, Jamie,” Soriah replied, walking back to Remy from where she’d been examining some exceptionally red straws. “Yes, this is Remy, my girlfriend. Rem, this is Jamie. She’s my partner in crime. How’s Lily, mate?” Remy came over to them from behind the counter, putting her arm around Soriah and ruffling Jamie’s hair. Remy laughed, and Jamie glared at them both. “Well, Siri,” she said, “Lily is doing quite well. Although, I think she would rather I didn’t keep sending my fabulous knock-knock jokes to the paper. Not sure why.” Remy frowned.   
“You send knock-knock jokes to the paper? Why?”   
“Because they are works of art. Have you read any?”  
“I can’t say I have.”  
“Well you should. Even Lily’s got to admit that they can really brighten up your day.” Soriah looked impressed. “Did she really say that?”  
“Well no. But I saw her laugh at one, once.” Soriah patted her friend’s shoulder. “It’s a start, mate.”  
They both nodded solemnly. Remy looked between the two of them. “Whose Lily?” she asked. Jamie turned to her. “Lily’s my girlfriend,” she said. “I think you’ll get along pretty well with her. She reads a lot, like you do. Jamie, do you guys want to join us this afternoon?”  
“Yes, I think so,” Jamie replied. “That’s alright with you, isn’t it?” She glanced at the other girls. “Nothing planned?” She wiggled her eyebrows. Both girls felt their faces turn red.  
“Stop it or you’re uninvited. Otherwise, I don’t mind if you come.” Soriah poked Jamie, who shrugged, innocently. “One never knows. Therefore, I always ask.”   
Remy cleared her throat. “I don’t mind if they come, either. Where are we off to?” she asked Soriah, who leaned her head on Remy’s shoulder.   
“No clue,” she sighed contentedly. “Just how I like it. Shall we face the world, ladies?”  
Jamie grinned. Partner in crime indeed. “We shall. I’ll text Lily to meet us at the newstand.” She pulled out her phone.  
Remy held the door for Soriah, and the three of them walked into the freezing sunshine, leaving boredom far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments, please. -A_Hundred_Jewels


End file.
